Family Business
by DemonCrowley
Summary: Sam and Dean encouter a new partner in crime, and it's you! I have written this story for you to pretend your right in the middle of it! Rated T for depicted violence.


**A one shot, with a very original original character- it's YOU! Enjoy :)**

Even though it's been over two years since your last supernatural encounter, you still check your salt lines, devils traps and warding sigils before you go to bed.

You check if your Browning is properly loaded, the old one that used to be your dads, and click the safety on.

A shotgun full of rock salt beneath your bed, a gun under your pillow and a blessed knife in your bedside drawer is the only way you can go to sleep, believing that you are truly safe.

**New Kensington, Pennsylvania  
>Your apartment<br>Wednesday 12-12-2014  
>6 A.M.<strong>

" '_This was a therapeutic chain of events…' Good morning Pennsylvania! Today's weather is cloudy, with a chance of…_"

You slam the radio off violently and roll out of bed, checking your phone for missed conversations.

You have three messages from Alex:

_Morning sweetie,_ first, and then, _how about lunch?_ And then: _I'll buy. Love you_

You smile while climbing into the shower. This is why you love Alex so much, those unfinished texts, the torn jeans that said 'fuck you' and the fact that you never had to pay for lunch.

_I'll see you there at 1_, you send back when you're finally seated behind a bowl of cereal. 'There' was the little lunchroom on the corner of the street where you worked, and that was where you first met Alex, who had tripped and spilled hot coffee all over your work shirt and then offered to wash and dry it. You had taken that offer and one thing led to another.

But first there was the morning shift to be tackled. You quickly make some coffee and stroll to the lunchroom, mug in hand.

It always marvels you why it's called a 'lunchroom' when they also serve breakfast and dinner. Usually, dinner is the rush hour. It should be called a 'dinnerroom'.

You nod satisfied as you step through the door. 'Dinnerroom' sounds logical, you should propose that to Call, your boss.

"Morning!" You shout through the kitchen.

"Morning!" Priestly shouts back. He's the cook. As you pass, you slap him on the back.

Priestly is that kind of guy who wears T-shirts that say 'I'm a vegan, fuck plants' and 'Nobody knows I'm a lesbian' to work. Today though, he's not.

"Something special gonna happen, Priestly?" You smile as you tie your apron behind your back. "Mom's gonna come by for lunch?"

With a painful smile on his face, he nods, "She hopes she can talk me into Stanford."

You walk over to the counter and start taking orders, bring them back to Priestly and serve them out to the customers.

Your morning proceeds pretty much as mundane as always, until two guys walk into the lunchroom and sit down. That in itself is not extraordinary, but their conversation topic is.

"You can't just kill her Dean, what if we're wrong? 'Oops we killed your kid, but we thought she was a Vampire.'" The tall one whispers under his breath. It is silent, but clear enough for you to hear.

"Well I am pretty sure about it Sammy, I mean, three people have been killed already and this girl… it's just suspicious." The other one mumbles.

You grab the coffeepot and walk to their table. They're probably Hunters, like you used to be, but you don't trust them, mostly because of their topic of discussion.

"Can I get you anything?" you ask, while serving them coffee.

"Just a Caesar salad for me," the tall guy says.

"And I'll have a cheeseburger special, extra onions," the other one smiles.

You nod, "Cheeseburger special, extra onions and a Caesar salad." You jot them down and walk back to the kitchen, repeating the order to Priestly.

"That sounds like a date." He grins. "High school couple? The captain of the football team and the home-coming Queen?"

You smile back, but you can't take your mind off their words. 'Vampire'… If there was a Fang in town, you would've noticed already right? You shake your head and work through your shift.

**New Kensington, Pennsylvania  
>Call's lunchroom<br>Wednesday 12-12-2014  
>1:30 P.M.<strong>

"Hey, hello?" Alex waves a hand in front of your face. "Houston calling."

You shake your head. "Sorry, something happened this morning and… do go on."

"So my professor asked me, 'What is the longest sentence you can think of?' so everyone got out pens and started writing and the professor had us read them out loud, until she came to me, and she said: 'Why haven't you written anything down Alex?' so I go, 'Because I can say mine by heart, Mrs. Elliot.' And she nods, like 'Go ahead' and I go: 'Life imprisonment.' And everyone started laughing so hard and she just sat back down again."

"And…?" you ask, usually, you find Alex's messy way of storytelling hard to follow, but today it is impossible.

"Well she gave us extra homework, which is bad, but I'd already finished it, and I guess that makes it all okay." Alex shrugs. "Do you guys still serve the chocolate hurricane?"

Alex has a sweet tooth, and the chocolate hurricane was exactly what it sounds like, a _chocolate hurricane_.

"It was a November special, but I'll ask Call if he can bring it back." You say, playing with your napkin. There's just no way you're gonna keep your attention to the conversation. "I'm sorry Alex, I really gotta go."

"Everything all right?" Alex frowns.

"Yeah- I'm fine," you nod. "It's just, well, I'll explain it to you later." You jump up and march to the office, where Call's eating lunch.

"Listen Call, I need the rest of the day off, something's happened." You say.

Call frowns, but he's a nice guy who can clearly see when someone is serious, and you are dead serious. Your heart races in your throat and you are unable to stand still.

"Go," Call says. You start turning around, but he stops you. "But promise to call me when the situation is resolved."

You nod and leave through the backdoor, ignoring Priestly completely as you race past him.

Back home, you immediately slam your computer on and start looking for bodies, for a trail that would lead to the Fang.

Three hours, fourteen cups of coffee and one mental breakdown later, you finally turn up with something you can use.

Three people have been bled dry, a teacher, a janitor and a canteen lady. They all worked at the same elementary school and they were all last seen with the same girl.

**New Kensington, Pennsylvania  
>The playground<br>Wednesday 12-12-2014  
>5:00 P.M.<strong>

Kate Meaney was twelve years old, wore her hair in a little ponytail and was currently sitting on a bench at the playground, writing in a notebook. A stuffed monkey hung out of her bag.

You walk towards her and smile, pointing to the empty spot next to the little girl. "Do you mind?"

She shakes her head. "No, please sit down."

You sit down in silence for a while. "What are you doing?"

"Well," the girl says, "I don't know if I'm allowed to share that with you, it's classified you know."

You whip out your fake FBI I.D. "You can trust me, I'm working on a case too, and I might need your help."

The girl nods understandingly. "Yes, well Mickey and I," she points to the stuffed monkey, "We run a detective agency and there have been murders."

"Yes," you nod, "That's why we're here."

"Well, it seems as if I have found a pattern in which the next victim is going to be picked," Kate nodded to a woman, breastfeeding her baby. "She's given birth to her baby three days ago. The teacher had fallen in love days before she was murdered, the janitor had made up with his son and the canteen lady had gotten a granddaughter. What links these people is their increased levels in Oxytocin."

You cough and frown. "Ocytoxin? What's that?"

"Oxytocin," Kate corrects you. "It's a love hormone, I thought you FBI agents were smart…"

"Well, yes," you say, "But private detective's get more chance to research, we need to chase the baddies."

Kate nods.

"About that," you say, "Maybe you should stay on the background from now on, if the killer knows you're onto him, he might come after you."

"So?" Kate says. "He might come after you too."

"Yes, but I've got a gun." You smile. "Be careful girl. There are not many good detectives left, we cannot afford to lose another one."

The girl smiles proud and get's up. "Let me know when you've found the murderer."

"I will Miss Meaney." You smile and walk away, an unnerving anxiety racing through your veins.

Tonight, this mother will die.

Tonight, those two wannabe hunters will kill this girl.

And you can't split yourself in two.

You hurry home and start packing, needles and knives, and find a way to hide them all on your body, and just after the sun sets, you head out.

It feels harsh and unfair, but you flip a coin to decide whom you're gonna save first. Heads for Kate, tails for the mother. When it turns out to be heads, you feel a little relieved, you hoped it would be Kate, but you couldn't make that decision yourself.

By hacking into the schools records, you find her home address, and you walk there, a little pained, because there is a scabbard poking in your knee.

Kate's street is empty, apart from a black Chevy and a Mustang. Quickly, you hurry into her backyard and try to find out which room is hers. There is a muffled scream and a scuffle coming from the top left window. That was easy.

You kick in the back door and run past the living room, where someone has fallen asleep on the couch with the television volume turned up as loudly as possible. You take a moment to shake your head at the neglecting parent, but you quickly race up the stairs to Katie's room.

You kick in the door and find the two men from the lunchroom holding Kate, one seizing her arm and the other holding a syringe filled with what you think is Dead Man's Blood.

"What the HELL are you thinking?" you hiss. "This girl is innocent."

"We'll see about that _after _we've tested her. And you." The shorter man growls.

You barge forward and pull your knife.

"Blessed steel." You say. You pull your sleeve up and make a cut.

Then you grab a flask from your pocket and take a swig. "Holy water." You breathe after you've swallowed. Lastly, you take one of your syringes of Dean Man's Blood, take the back off and drip the contents on the slash in your arm. "Dead Man's Blood."

"I'm clean, so is the girl. But we need to go _right now_, because a woman's life is at stake while you two idiots are wasting your time here running after a little girl who's cleverer than you two combined!" You seize Kate's wrist and pull her towards you. "Are you okay?" you ask.

Kate's breathing is a little uneven, she looks afraid, but, after a deep breath she nods. "Yes. I don't understand what's happening, but I'm okay."

You sink down on your knees and pat Kate on the back. "Can you go to bed? I promise I will visit and explain tomorrow."

Kate was, as you had established earlier, a smart girl. She nodded and retreated to bed. "Don't worry, nana turns up the TV so loud she won't hear anything." Kate reaches under her pillow and takes her notebook out, ripping out a page and handing it to you. "The mother's address. I followed her home today. Go save her."

"You are one great detective Katie." You smile as you walk out her room and pocket the piece of paper. The two men follow you, confused.

The tallest one starts talking the moment you step out the front door. "Who are you?"

"I'm-" you hesitate, and decide that these guys have not yet earned your trust and without a moment's doubt, you blurt out your old Hunter alias. "Sky."

"Well," the tallest one says, "I'm Sam, and this is my brother Dean, and we want to thank you…"

Dean huffs. "We were like ninety-nine percent sure."

"We were, but still, I mean, we almost killed an innocent girl over there. How did you…?"

You raise an eyebrow. "Well, I overheard you at the lunchroom and went to look for the girl, she wasn't the killer, she was onto the killer and she knows exactly who the next victim is."

The two hunters open the doors to the Chevy and you whip the piece of paper out of your pocket.

"1736 Kenneth Avenue." You read as you get in the car with them. "Let's go."

Dean takes off with screeching wheels and the adrenaline in your veins starts pumping again. Sam seems not to worry about a thing, as he question's you about how you came onto this case and about your past.

The moment you arrive at the mother's house, you jump out of the car, Sam and Dean on your heels.

You stop for a moment so Sam can pick the lock, and you sneak into the house after them. It is quiet, and that scares you. What if it's too late?

You creep up the stairs, machete pulled, ready to attack on sight.

"Are you sure about the mother?" Sam whisperers to you, and you nod.

"Kate's been right twice now, I am sure this is it." You stop in the corridor, looking around.

Dean taps on your shoulder and points to the door ahead of you. Then he points to Sam and to the attic, and to himself and the door on the right. You nod and start walking forward, softly opening the door by lifting it in his hinges. The door opens and you walk into the room. It seems like you found the master bedroom, because there are two people sleeping soundly in the king.

You want to creep back into the corridor, to report back to Sam and Dean, when you hear a soft _whoosh_ behind you.

You duck, and a fist flies over your head. You turn around and face the Fang, swinging your machete towards his neck.

The Vampire ducks and kicks at your knees, pinning you to the floorboard. It bares his teeth and moves towards your neck, not uttering a word.

"Get off me you ugly Fang!" you spit at his face.

The Vamp hesitates for a moment and smiles. "I'm not gonna drain you, you won't even taste as good as the lady."

The lights turn on, and it seems that the couple has woken up too, but they just stare at you, unable to move.

The Fang sits back up again, knees on your elbows and bites through the skin of his own wrist.

You start wrestling, but you stand no chance against the Vampire. He smiles ugly, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth and…

His head flies off to the other end of the room.

As fast as possible, ignoring the screams from the mother, you close your mouth and eyes, pinch your nose and turn your head to the floorboard to avoid coming into contact with the Vamps blood.

You can feel it spraying all over your neck and head, but your face is spared.

One of the brothers lifts the body off you and the other helps you hurry to the bathroom, to prevent any blood from getting into your system.

You can hear Sam explaining what just happened to the couple, and you can hear the baby crying, and you're just so relieved that everything turned out okay.

Once you've washed the blood away from critical areas, you get your machete back from the bedroom and find that Sam has already cleaned away the body.

**New Kensington, Pennsylvania  
>Your apartment<br>Thursday 12-13-2014  
>4 A.M.<strong>

"So you actually got away?" Sam asks you. You've washed up and invited them over for a beer at your place, there were some things to talk about and these were two particular boys.

You nod. "Yes, I didn't have anyone left, and now I've started a new life. It wasn't easy, and you never get away entirely, but it is manageable."

You pause for a moment and smile. "Well, it is for a regular Hunter. I am afraid that the guys who kick-started the Apocalypse may never be able to get out."

"I don't know if I want to anymore," Sam shrugs. "It's all I have now, really."

You sit in silence for a while, until Dean stands up and hands you a card. "Here are my numbers," he says. "The top one is a phone that I never use to call with, but if you call me on that number, even in twenty years, I promise I'll pick up. The others might change after a while."

"Happy Hunting," You smile.

Sam gets up too and the boys leave your apartment. You can hear them get into the Chevy and drive away, and it takes you a while to move again.

You get up and open a drawer full of paperwork. You shove it away and open the hidden panel, that contains the picture of Charlie, your old Hunting partner. Quickly, trying not to look at the picture, you put the number in there and shut the panel, pulling the papers back into place.

You only have to close your eyes to hear the screams, the growls and the ripping of flesh. You only have to close your eyes to see Charlie's corpse lying on the floor, mutilated by fangs and claws.

You take a deep breath and climb the stairs, wondering what you're gonna tell Kate tomorrow.

**New Kensington, Pennsylvania  
>Your apartment<br>Thursday 12-13-2014  
>6 A.M.<strong>

"_orning Pennsylvania! Wrap up, because today is gonna be-"_

You hit the mute button and turn around again, you have deserved a day off.

Hours later, your phone wakes you. It's Call.

"_Hey, everything all right after yesterday?_"

"Yeah," You say, "I'm fine. It's just… yesterday's been rough Call, and I need to recover a bit, would you mind…?"

"_No, no of course not, just take care of yourself all right, and call me back when you're ready to start working again._"

"I will Call, thanks, goodbye." You put the phone down and get dressed, thinking about yesterday, and about your life now. You liked it, the thrill of the chase, the adrenaline pumping through your veins.

Is working at a lunchroom really what you want?

You think about little Kate Meaney and stroll to the park. School's out, so she's already positioned on the bench with her monkey and her notebook.

"Hello Katie," You say. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Kate says, looking up, "Did you save the mother?"

"We did, and we were just in time." You sit down next to her and add, "And that all because of you."

"And what about the killer?" Kate asks.

"He's dead," You say softly, wondering if you should tell her.

You decide to, Kate is a wise girl, she won't be intimidated.

"Everything scary Katie, every monster you've heard about, exists." Kate looks frightened, but you continue. "But don't be scared, because there will be people like me, and like Sam and Dean to save everyone."

"Sam and Dean tried to kill me yesterday," Kate smartly remarks.

"Everyone makes mistakes, but luckily I was there, right?" you smile and get up.

"I'm gonna go," you say, "And you won't ever see me again, but if you're in trouble, call me." You hand her the page from her notebook back, but now you've written your number on it.

"And it doesn't have to be supernatural trouble. If anyone's giving you Hell, call me too."

Kate waves, but you don't turn around again.

While you walk back home, you fish your phone out of your pocket. You press two on speed dial and press the phone to your ear.

The phone rang seven times and then went to voicemail.

"_Hey! You've reached my voicemail…" _You hear yourself mumble something inaudible in the background. _"Oh, right, yeah, uhm… this is the voicemail of Alex Bell, leave a message. BEEP."_

"Hey, Alex, it's me." You smile. You hadn't thought about what you were gonna say. "I'm, uhm, I'm gonna leave for a while and, well, I might not come back. It's just, something's happened, but don't worry, I'll check in on you. G-goodbye…"

You hang up. That was the crappiest phone call you've ever made. You take a deep breath and press the next number on your speed dial.

_"__Call's this is Priestly speaking how can I help you?"_

"Hey Priestly, it's me," you say.

_"__Hey! How you doing?"_

"I'm, fine. I'm fine Priestly. Can you, can you connect me to Call?" You ask.

"_Yeah sure, see you!"_

Just before he puts you through, you say: "Priestly?"

_"'__Sup?"_

"Just, listen to your mom for once. Go back to college Priestly, go do something you like. Be more than the guy who makes the sandwiches at Call's."

_"__Are you okay?"_

"Just. It's fine Priestly."

_"__BEEP BEEP."_

You wait patiently until Call picks up.

_"__How can I help you?"_

"Hey Call," you say. "It's me. I'm calling in to resign. There's trouble with my family."

_"__Seriously? Can I help? Will you be back?"_

"Just let me go. I can't promise anything." You squeeze your phone between your neck and shoulder as you unlock the door to your apartment.

_"__You are always welcome here, always." _Call said. _"Take care."_

"You too Call."

You hang up the phone and start packing a backpack with some clothes, important stuff, your laptop and weapons, and make a trip to the bank to withdraw all your savings.

There's this store around the corner, and you've always wanted one. You realize life isn't getting away from hunting, life is doing what you like most, even if it's hard, and hunting is definitely a part of that for you.

One hour later, you zip your leather jacket on, hoist your backpack on your back and start your new bike with a roar.

It's about time you started doing the thing that make life count again.

Saving people, hunting things.


End file.
